1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket device; in particular, it relates to a socket device configuring a socket body as having a “”-like shape, which is suitable for locations such as a wall corner, foot of a table or any other occasions exhibiting a turning point thereby providing the feature of electric power line accommodation and improved socket application flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
In currently available extension line sockets, it is common that an electric power line extends from an end of the extension line socket, and an end of the electric power line has an electric power plug. Therefore, in use, the electric power plug of the electric power line can be inserted into an electric power socket on a wall surface in order to provide the extension line socket with electric power.
However, since most of such conventional extension line sockets do not provide the feature of power line accommodation, the electric power line extending from the interior of the extension line socket may be randomly tied up or simply fall out on the floor, which can become quite messy and disordered if the electric power line is excessively long thus leading to inconvenience in application. Besides, most users place the extension line socket directly on the floor, so that, in case the electric power line is overly long without being properly arranged, hazardous events may occur upon pulling it out due to unintentional touches or stumbles by pets or children.
Hence, it would be an optimal solution if it is possible to configure a structure on the socket device which enables the feature of electric power line accommodation and also allows the electric power line placement along different directions upon pulling out the electric power line so that the socket device can be set up at different locations.